The Heiress and the Acrobat
by Miss Faber
Summary: A series of Tysami (Ty Lee and Asami ) drabbles and one-shots. Prompts and requests will be taken on my tumblr, or through private messaging. Rating will be changed if smut is posted. Enjoy!
1. Eternal

**Tysami Week 2012**

**Day 1**

**Prompt: Eternal**

_A/N_: First Tysami week! Enjoy these drabbles.

* * *

The first forewarning for the terrible evening to come was entirely unnerving; the maître d' had misunderstood Asami, and had prepared their table for the heiress and her father, rather than the romantic candelit dinner she had planned. Flustered, he had offered to rectify his mistake; but Asami knew the classy restaurant was unbelievably busy on Saturday evenings, and opted to leave rather than waste time that could be spent with Ty Lee. His useless apologies still ringing in her ears, Asami whisked Ty Lee away to another restaurant she loved. Here, the maître d' told her there would be an hour and a half wait. Ty Lee had timidly suggested that they go somewhere "less extravagant"; Asami reluctantly agreed, for she had hoped to present Ty Lee with the best. They took the scenic route, strolling past a glittering river; and for a few minutes, caught in companionable conversation, it seemed as though the night would finally be looking up.

Then it had started to rain. Asami cursed herself inwardly for leaving the Satomobile, deciding to walk instead. Thoroughly soaked and disgruntled, the two girls exchanged a hasty one-armed hug, then headed for their seperate, entirely different homes.

In short, their first date went horribly.

An hour later, Asami was curled by the fireplace, having changed out of her damp clothes, when the doorbell rang.

Knowing her father was out, but wondering why he didn't use his key, Asami walked to the front door, and started when the heart-shaped face of Ty Lee greeted her.

"Ty Lee! What're you doing here?" Then, without waiting for an answer, she ushered her inside. "Come in, come in, it's still raining... Spirits, you're soaked!"

"I'm fine, really!"

Asami ignored her protests, seating her by the fire while she fetched her towels and one of her own kimonos.

"Here you go." She offered her the items; Ty Lee smiled radiantly in gratitude.

"I'll go make some tea," Asami offered, then departed to the kitchen, her cheeks flushed.

When she returned to the room, two steaming mugs in hand, she found Ty Lee dressed in the kimono of deep maroon; her clothes lay on the back of a chair, spread out to dry, as was her chocolate hair, cascading down her back in waves.

"I've never seen your hair out of its braid," Asami said, handing Ty Lee her tea.

"I don't usually wear it that way." Ty Lee took the mug, then a long sip. "Ah. Thank you."

"No problem." Asami took a tiny sip, hoping it would still the fluttering butterflies in her stomach. It didn't. "What're you doing here? The weather's terrible."

"I wanted to give you something." Ty Lee reached beside her, where Asami could not see; a moment later, she held the stem of a crimson flower between two fingers.

"A fire lily," Asami supplied, taking it and pulling it to her nostrils. "Thank you, it's beautiful. And it smells lovely."

"You're welcome. I'm so glad you like it."

Asami lowered the flower from her face, her expression softening. "You didn't have to come all this way, in the rain, to give me this."

"I did." Ty Lee turned her face to the fire, closed her eyes for a fraction of a second; the light of the flames danced against her skin. "Fire lillies are incredible flowers, you know. Beautiful, fragrant, and they're supposed to be very strong. Almost eternal, in a way."

"Really?"

Ty Lee bit her lip. "No, but if it is destroyed... I'll just give you another one." She met Asami's gaze, wide eyes alight. "We can try again."

The significance of this hit Asami; the corners of her lips turned upwards, almost of their own accord. She nodded. "We'll try again."

Ty Lee smiled in response, then bit her lip again; and Asami couldn't resist.

The kiss was tentative, exploring, unbearably sweet. Asami pulled away, eyes heavily lidded. "This was the best first date I've ever had."

Ty Lee, unbelievably, bit her lip _again_; and Asami was a goner. "You know, I can say the same thing."


	2. Patience

**Tysami Week 2012**

**Day 2**

**Prompt: Patience**

* * *

"I won't, Mama, I don't want to!"

The acrobat sucks in a breath, careful to control the tone of her voice when she spoke. "You have to, honey."

The five year old girl turns her head to the menacing bathwater, then back to her mother, her button nose wrinkling in disgust.

"Please don't make me!"

Ty Lee chuckles, despite her mounting frustration at trying to coax Saru into the bath for the past two hours. "I won't make you do anything," she promises, threading her fingers through her daughter's soft hair. "But you've got to remember, good girls take baths."

"Then I don't want to be good." Saru crosses her arms over her chest and lifts her chin, as though that settled the matter.

Ty Lee tries again. "Sweetheart, how many times are we going to do this? You're five years old now, you're such a big girl!"

"But I _hate _taking baths." Saru's small hands move as she talks, articulating her point. "I have to take so many, and they're always so long!"

The mother, desperate, latches onto her statement. "It doesn't have to be long! Just enough to clean you up. How about that?"

But Saru is just as stubborn as ever. "No."

At that moment, the door creaks open behind her; Ty Lee's head whips around, only to find Asami walking in.

Asami smiles at her lover, before crouching low before Saru, directing all her attention to the little girl. "What's wrong, darling?"

"Mama keeps trying to make me take a bath," Saru pouts. "And I always have to take them! If it's my bath, shouldn't I _want_ to take it?"

Asami pretended to consider her statement. "That sounds plausible." She held the little girl's hands in her own, larger ones. "But, you know, once you're older, you get to decide for yourself whether or not to take your own baths."

Saru's eyes narrow shrewdly. "Really?"

Asami nods virgorously.

"How old will I be when I can decide if I can take my own baths?"

Again, Asami waits a moment before responding. "I'd say... when you're the same height as your mama."

Saru's pout breaks into an unexpected peal of laughter. "But which _one_ of you?"

Asami exhanges a glance with Ty Lee before winking at their daughter. "Whichever one of us is shorter."

"Mama Ty Lee, then!"

Moments later, a disgruntled Saru is in the bath, and the mothers take turns washing her silky hair.

"Tetsuya?" Ty Lee inquires.

"Asleep," Asami answers.

Ty Lee lets out a relieved sigh. "Thank goodness you came," she whispers above the torrent of suds. "I was about to lose my patience."

"No, you weren't." Asami presses a quick kiss to her lover's temple. "And you would have been just fine without me."

Ty Lee shakes her head resolutely, her eyes swelling with pride and tenderness. "You're such a terrific mother to her."

Asami's expression softens. "So are you."


End file.
